Where The Heck Are We?
by LoveRabby
Summary: We all know about the whole thing with girls being dumped into Middle-Earth. No offense, but has anyone noticed that most of them are caucasian? Well this story involves African-American twins from Detroit.
1. Freaky Friday

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. It belongs to a brilliant writer named JRR Tolkein.**

**Chapter One: Freaky Friday **

**Note: **English is in normal font. **Westron is in bold.**

Tanya Klauson walked down the deserted halls of Peabody High, stopping every now and then to peek around corners. She wasn't really worried about be caught by a teacher ; it was the security guards that you had to watch out for. Tanya gave a small sigh of releif whe she found that the coast was clear and continued on her way. She scrambled down to flights of stairs and hurried out one of the many back doors. This particular one lead out into the student parking lot.

There, she saw her identical twin, Bianca , leaning against the black Taurus that they shared.

''It took you long enough,''she said, unlocking the door and getting into the drivers side as Tanya got into the passenger's.

''Don't get a funky attitude with me,''Tanya snapped, putting on her seat belt. ''I didn't want to get caught!''

''Well you didn't, so just squash it.''

Bianca pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the busy streets of Detroit, Michigan. Even during school hours, you could still spot teenagers hanging around the many restaurants, record stores, and typical hangout spots.

Tanya pulled out her make-up mirror and straightened out her black, elbow length hair.

''So where we goin' ?''she asked.

''To the house, you know pop's gone for the week, so we could just relax for a minute.''

''Okay.''

Bianca pulled up into the driveway of a, brick two family flat and hopped out of the car, Tanya followed. Once they had gotten into the house, they grabbed some junk food and made for the livingroom to sit in front of their sixty inch, plasma big screen.

''Turn to BET, Rap City's on,''Tanya said, before shoving a potato chip into her mouth.

Soon Usher's new video 'Caught Up' flashed on the screen.

Bianca screamed when she saw the camera hit a close up on Usher's face. The girl went absolutely crazey over him ; what girl didn't?

''Okay girl, slow ya roll,''Tanya warned when her screaming sister had almost stomped on her can of grape soda.

''Oh my God. . .Usher I love you!''she screamed at the screen and accidentaly hit the remote control, causing the channel to switch.

A hooded figuer shreiked as a man, holding a torch, set it on fire. It fled into the darkness.

''What the hell is this shit?''asked Bianca, having calmed down already.

''The Lord of the Rings,''Tanya answered automaticaly and Bianca gave her a look. ''What? My friend reads this crap. I just know what it's called.''

''Uh-huh.''

A forceful breeze blew against Tanya and she shivered violently.

''Ooh girl, you need to shut some of these windows up in here,''she complained.

''But ain't no windows open and I got the heat on!''

Tanya widened her eyes when she noticed that they were no longer in their living room, but out in the open, in what seemed to be a replica of the exact place that the Lord of the Rings characters were.

''Where the heck are we!''Bianca exclaimed, getting to her feet and looking around the landscape.

It was dark, that was for sure, and cold. Nothing like where they were before. ''Uh-uh, we gotta be dreamin' or something!''

''No, this feels too real for us to be dreaming,''Tanya reasoned.

She felt something poke into her back and with a squeal, she jumped forward and turned around. Her eyes met with the face of a scruff looking man, with stringy hair, holding a long sword. The man's eyes widened when he had gotten a closer look at the people infront of him and then narrowed in suspicion.

**''What are you?''**he demanded, tightening his grip on his sword.

''Huh?''Tanya asked, not catching the man's words.

**''I asked what you were.''**

''Uh, Tanya. I don't think that this guy speaks english,''Bianca pointed out. ''Try another language.''

''But I don't know any other languages!''

''You'd better start learning fast. This guy looks ready to kill.''

The man swung his sword and the girls dodged out of the way just in time.

''RUN!''Tanya shreiked.

She grabbed her sister's hand and sprinted down the Weathertop, towards a large cluster of trees. ''Jack the Ripper'' was hot on their heels and wasn't going to slow down any time soon. They tried to climb up one of the many trees, but you could pretty much guess how that went. Instead, the jumped behind a few bushes and tried to slow their breathing. _Who the hell has a sword in the twenty-first century?_Tanya wondered.

Then realization hit her like a brick and her houghts were in overload. The psychopath that had been chasing them looked like the guy off the movie that had been on their television. Maybe they were'nt in the twenty-first century after all. Maybe they were'nt even in the right world at all.

''I am going to sue hi - ''Bianca began, but was cut off by her sister's loud shout.

''HOLY SHIT! WE'RE IN MIDDLE-EARTH!''

Bianca tried to shut her sister up, but alas, the man had found them and the chase began. . . again.

''Don't - worry too - much - I'm sure - he'll- get - tired - soon,''Tanya panted out.

Bianca gave her sister a cold glare as they trudged back to the Weathertop; the psycopath was holding them hostage at sword point.

''He was going to get tired soon, huh?''she hissed.

''Sorry.''

''If I die, I will come back and kill you.''

''Fair enough,''Tanya admitted, but quickly closed her mouth when the man knudged her with his sword.

A shout could be heared ahead of them him and the man urged them to hurry with the tip of his sword. For the first time, the girls noticed four other people or rather, midgets.

**''Strider!''** called out the chubby one, who had another midget, writhing in pain, in his small arms.

Strider, whom the girls guessed his name to be, hurried over to them and pulled out the blade that had been in the midget's shoulder. It turned into black dust when he had it in his hold.

**''He has been stabbed by a poisoness blade,''**he informed them. **''We must get him in to the care** **of lord Elrond.''**

Strider lifted the midget into his arms and turned to talk to the other midgets. He must have told them to keep an eye on the twins, because they started to watch them closely. Not wanting to repeat had just recently happed, Bianca and Tanya followed the group. They hurried through the woods for hours and didn't stop until Strider had founds some herbs to give to the sick midget.

''What's wrong with the midget?''asked Bianca.

''The hell if I know!''Tanya snapped. ''Besides, their not midgets, their hobbits. And the sick one is called Frodo.''

''How would you know that unless - ''Bianca stopped her sentence and grinned at her sister. ''You watched the movie before, haven't you?''

''No. . .'' Bianca gave her a knowing look. ''Okay! So maybe I did, but I only saw the beginnning.''

''Ya know, I never thought I'd say this, but. . . WHY didn't you watch all of it? I could have helped us out.''

Tanya rolled her eyes at her dense sister, whom she swore was the dumbest being on earth.

''Why would I have?''she asked. ''Just incase we had been swept into some weird vortex that would take us to Middle-Earth? Fat chance!''

''Its not too much of a fat chance if we're here!''

''You know what? I can't even talk to you right now.''

Tanya walked up a few feet away from her annoying ''little'' sister.

Soon, the sound of hoof beats could be heard in the distance. Strider halted them and began to listen closely to the sound.

**''Maybe its a Black Rider?''**

**''No, that is not the sound of a Black Rider's horse,''** Strider concluded.

A white horse sprang into sight with a blonde rider astride it. Strider greeted him and they both launched into a conversation that neither the twin's nor the hobbits could understand. They must have come to some sort of agreement because, Strider put Frodo onto the horse and sent him on his way.

''Man! That guy is fine!''Bianca whispered to her sister.

''We're in the middle of fucking nowhere and your thinking about boys!''

''Thanks to you and your loud mouth, this might well be the last time I see a cute guy.''

Tanya couldn't believe it. It was like banging your head against a brick wall. Nothing budges and yo eneded up with a big, fat headache. This was going to be a LONG journey.

**Well. . .tell me what you thought. This is my first time writing a LOTR fic so please, be gentle. As you see, I have revised this chapter to make it more realistic, thanks to the helpful review from Diolch. Thanks, you really opened my eyes to this. I have to admitt this was turning into a Merry Sue.**

**LoveRabby**


	2. Going to Rivendel and Meeting Lord Whats...

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Chapter Two: Going To Rivendel and Meeting Lord Whats-a-rond**

Tanya stiffled a yawn as our favorite group stumbled through the foliage of the woods.

''Are we there yet?''asked Bianca

''No, obviously. And why are you asking me?''

''Because no one else understands me,'' Bianca said.'' So, are we there yet?''

''No.''

''Are we there yet?''

''NO! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SILENT AND GOOD! NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!''Tanya yelled.

''_Touchy_.''

The girl rolled her eyes and continued to mumble about annoying sisters, just as they reached a shallow river.

**''Fear not, little ones, we have reached the border of Lord Elrond's realm.''**

Just as they were comming closer to the other side of the river, they noticed a small figuer on the ground and the white mare standing next to it.

**''Mr. Frodo!''**the chubby hobbit called out and hurried over to his friend.

''Man, to be that heavy set the boy sure can run,''Bianca pointed out as she and her sister hurried over the rest of the group.

He was unconscious by this time and the blonde man lifted him up and ran swiftly into the woods to get to a healer.

**''It will be another three hours before we reach Rivendel,''**Strider informed them.

**''Three hours!''**One of the other hobbits complained.

**''One, if you prefer to run.''**

**''Three hours it is!'' **the blonde hobbit chirped in for all of them.

The sun was just setting as a man, three hobbits, and two girls came upon a clearing. In the distance, they could see a great fortress, sitting atop lush sloping lawns. The entire area seemed to glow and had a calming aura about it.

''Nice,''Bianca breathed and her sister could only knod in agreement.

They walked towards the fortress and were at it's doors in no time at all. There were many people walking around the grounds and the gardens, but that all changed when they laid eyes on the twins. They just kept staring and it made Tanya even more nervous than she already was. On the other hand, Bianca just gave them dirty looks so that they would turn away. Every person was more beautiful than the next, but something was odd about them.

''Uh, do you think that its some sort of birth defect for them to all have pointed ears?''Bianca asked her sister.

''Maybe,''she said with a shrug.

Strider lead the group down a series of corridors until the stopped at large, double doors made of polished wood. He knocked on the door and then entered. A man that looked to be no older than thirty, sat at a large desk, surrounded by ink bottles and stacks of paper. Behind him were shelves holding rows and rows of literature.

The man's chestnut hair was in intricate braids and seemed to be almost waist length. His dark eyes held widom and his face showed no emmotion.

**''Estel, I see that you are back already,''**he said, his voice was smoothe and his words were precise.

**''Yes, _adar_,''**Strider replied with a short bow. **''I have brought extra company along.''**

**''I see,''**the man said, looking the twins over.

They were tall for mortal women and quite slim. Their skin was an odd color of dark honey and they were dressed in foreign form of men's garb. He had never seen mortal women wear braids like the elves.

Even by elven critique they were very pretty, but mischief danced in their hazel eyes.

**''Welcome to Rivendale, I am Lord Elrond.''**

''Did I just hear him say that he wanted me to show him my underwear?''Bianca asked her sister and Tanya put her head in her hands, too exhausted to reprimand the girl next to her.

**Well, thanks for the reviews! I did have one little problem with a certain review. Like one of my other reviewers had noted, African-Americans come in all different shapes, sizes and colors so not all of them are dark in color and it was sort of offensive to compare us to orcs.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**LoveRabby**


	3. Trouble In Paradise

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

**Chapter Three: Trouble In Paradise.**

**AN: If you have already read the first two chapters during April 15th or 16th 2005, and have skipped to chapter three, you should go back to the beginning. I have revised those chapters. From now on, I will try to seperate scenes better. Anyway, enjoy the show!**

The twins had spent a few more hours in Elrond's study, trying to explain how they had happened upon Strider. Of coarse, as you know, this was a very difficult feat for no one could understand eachother. So Elrond just gave up and sent them off with a maid. Strider wouldn't stand for such actions and told Elrond so.

**''How can you let people that we don't even know, walk freely amoungst others?''**he demanded.

**''They have not harmed anyone so far and I won't take actions until I find out more about them.''**

**''I still don't trust them.''**

**''And neither do I,''**Elrond admitted. **''Which is why I will appoint you the task of looking after them.''**

**''WHAT?''**

**''I knew you'd see things my way.''**

Elrond shooed Strider out of his study, either not reading the meaning of the younger man's outburst or not caring. Strider chose the latter option. He wouldn't disobey a direct order from the lord of the land and would indeed look after the girls. _The only thing left to do_, Strider thought as came to a fork in the corridors, _was to find them_.

Bianca gasped as she entered the room that they were to reside in for their stay.

''This place is ginormous!''

''Don't you mean, enormous?''asked her sister as she, too, looked around.

''Yeah. . .whatever. . .''

The room was done in light, neutral colors and there was silk positively everywhere. The ceiling was dome shaped and murals of elves were painted on it. One large bed sat against a wall with wooden side tables on either side. Two wardrobes carved out of oak stood against a far wall, a few feet away from a delicate, marble vanity.

There was a door across from the wardrobes that lead to a spacious bath although there was something missing.

''Uh, where's the toilet?''

Tanya pointed towards a brass chamber pot in the corner of the room and Bianca wrinkled her nose in disgust.

''Are these guys living in the past, or something?''asked Bianca.

''_No_,''Tanya said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, ''they're living in the future.''

''Man, the future sure is backwards!''

''Oh, I give up!''

Tanya walked towards one of the wardrobes and pulled out a long, pink, off the shoulder gown.

''_What_, exactly, is that?''asked Bianca.

She went over to her sister and pulled the material out of Tanya's grasp to study it more closely.

''Looks like aunt Debbie's old prom dress,''she noted. ''It just might have some potential though.''

''Potential for what?''Tanya asked, eyeing her sister with suspicion. It was no secret that Bianca was known for being extremely impulsive and full of surprises. Tanya, grudgingly, admitted that it was those traits that she loved about her sister.

Bianca didn't answer her but gave her a mischeivious smirk and started rummaging around the wardrobe until she came upon thread and a kneedle.

''Don't worry too much, sister dear. Just know that our clothes are in good hands!''

Tanya shrugged, pulled out what looked to be a night gown, and headed into the bathroom to cleanse herself from the dirt of the road.

It was now dark outside and the only light that could be seen were the light of the stars above. The evening meal had long since been finished and the new commers had not been present; Strider had wanted to jump for joy, but knew better than to do so in the presence of the lords and ladies. Lord Elrond had been quick to tell him that he would start his knew duty the next day, crushing the younger man's temporary happiness.

We now find our favorite ranger, sitting in the garden, pondering his past. Where had he gone wrong? He had killed many, yes, but they were only orcs and the occasional mad-man. Nothing serious. So why was the Valar punishing him by sending two annoying teenagers into his care?

''**Why me?**''he asked after letting out his frustrations in a long stream of curses; some original, some not.

Knowing that he had a very eventful day ahead of him, Strider sighed and made way back towards his room. Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd be shot by a rogue arrow or something. _Anything_ that could get him out of his current predicament would have been welcome.

The next morning dawned bright and early and Strider found the girls still asleep. He tried to wake them up by pulling back the curtains so that the sun would wake him up. It didn't work. He tried to make annoying noises. It didn't work. Heck, he even tried water. (AN: Do I even have to waste space?)

Finally, Strider tried to shake them and managed to get one of them awake, but when he tried to wake the other, he saw that the awake girl scrambled away. Fear was clearly evident on her features as she vigorously shook her head from side to side.

Strider only gave the girl a confused look and shook the sleeping figure. A fist collided painfuly with his eye and his head snapped backwards. Another hit to the jaw sent the ranger to the ground. Tanya pride her eyes open to see Strider on the ground, clutching his bruised eye and came to all the right conclusions.

''I'm so sorry!''she gasped, but the man hurried out of the room, mumbling something in his language.

Tanya turned to Bianca and her sister only gave a slight shrug and said, ''I tried to warn him!''

They both bursted into a fit of giggles, remembering the look on Strider's face.

A knock was heard at Elrond study before it was thrown open by an angry and bruised Strider.

''**Ah, what brings you here?**''

Strider scowled at the amused elf and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

''**_Them!_**''he spat out then clutched his jaw in pain.

''**What about '_them'?_**''

''**One of the spawns of Morgoth attacked me. . .**''

''**_And?_**''Elrond urged him to finish.

''**In her sleep,**''Strider admitted, grudgingly.

The door to the study opened even wider as a pair of twin elves came into the room, laughing their heads off.

''**Getting hit by a female!**''

''**Oh, that is very manly, Estel!**''

''**Oh, _do_ be quiet**,''Strider hissed at the two, only making them laugh even harder.

''**Elladan, Elrohir! Be silent**,'' their father, Elrond, ordered and they promptly did so. He then turned back to Strider. '' **You do know that this is no excuse. You still have to fulfill your duty.**''

Elladan and Elrohir were now quite interested in what their father had Strider doing.

''**Yes, yes. I have to look after the girls.**''

''**You don't mean that you have to follow them around all day**,'' Elrohir said.

''**That is exactly what he has to do**,''Elrond clarified.

''**Oh, I have to see this!**''Elladan exclaimed and followed his brother and Strider out of the study.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Okay. . .Review Review Review! Sorry it took so long. I have major writer's block.**

**LoveRabby ()**


	4. Hot Elves and Heated Arguements

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**I would like to thank you guys for all those great reviews for chapter three! So I decided what better way to thank you than to put up another chapter? On with the show!**

**Chapter 4: Hot Elves and Heated Arguements**

Tanya studied herself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. Her sister had really done wonders with the pink dress. She had shortened the skirt to mid-thigh and added ruffles at the hem. The top was still off the shoulder, but Bianca had made it a V-neck.

''So, what do you think?''Bianca asked as her sister turned towards her.

''Not bad, not bad at all.''

''I knew you'd like it.''

Bianca wore a green version of her sister's outfit, but instead of a shirt there was a tube top that stopped just above her navel.

She gave a startled jump when some suddenly knocked on their door. Tanya laughed at Bianca's funny expression before opening the door. Aragorn stood there, accompanied by two other people that they didn't recognize. Two identical people. Two identical people who were hot! Tanya felt something wet on her shoulder and looked to her right to see Bianca drooling (literally) over the guys. Or better yet, over her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Strider's POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When one of the spawns of Morgoth answered the door, I almost had a heart attack. The only thing that kept going through my mind was _'why does she have on her undergarments?'_. I looked over to my adoptive brothers and they seemed to have been thinking the same thing. Being the gentlemen that I am cough, cough I decided not to comment. They wouldn't have understood me anyway. Oh great, the other one is starting to drool now. . .she must have some sort of illness. . . .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Normal POV&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

With a swift smack upside her head (via Tanya), Bianca came back to reality. Strider made jesters for them to come out of their room and they followed him down a series of halls and past countless statues, out into the lush gardens. Bianca was still googling the twins and was about to touch one of them when her sister stopped her.

''Don't _even_ think about it,'' Tanya warned.

''Blocker. . .''

''If you were'nt such a slut, then I wouldn't have to block.''

''Who are you calling a slut?''Bianca snapped as she whirled around to glare at her sister.

''You,''Tanya simply replied.

''Me?''

''Yes, you!''

''You son of a bitch!''Bianca shrieked. ''I'm am not a slut!''

''Dear, there are three things wrong with your sentence. One, I'm not a boy. Two, your insulting your mother. And three, you _are_ a slut.''

Bianca was so angry that she couldn't even come out with a good come back so she just muttered, ''Asshole'', and stalked off. Tanya rolled her eyes and continued to follow Strider and the other two guys. It was so typical of her sister to start something and not be able to finish it. So she spent the rest of the day with her tour guides, without a twin and with the only means of communication with the others being cherades.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting dark by now and dinner was being served in the dinning hall, but there was still no sign of Bianca. Tanya was starting to get worried by the time the second course of the meal was being brought out. She hurridly excused herself and scrambled to get out into the gardens. It took her an entire hour to check the garden and she was about to give up when she noticed a small stable. Tanya ran over to it and went inside.

Bianca was indeed inside of the stable, sitting on a stack of hay.

''What are _you_ doing here?''she spat.

''I got worried, seeing as you've been gone the entire day.''

''You shouldn't be. I'm a slut, remember?''

Tanya sighed and took a seat next to her fumming sister.

''Ya know. . .as much as it pains me to say it - Bianca, you're not a slut,''she admitted. ''You just lack morals.''

''You mean that? Or are you just saying that to hear yourself talk?''

''Both.''

''Good enough for me!'' Bianca exclaimed, stood up and pulled her sister out of the stable. ''C'mon, I'm starved!''

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**That's it for today kids! REVIEW!**

**LoVeRaBbY **


	5. Speaking Solutions

**Sorry I haven't written anything down in forever, but the internet was down so I had to wait. Hopefuly you all won't flay me alive or something (shudders). Okay, here's the knew chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Thank God! I'd be dead if I did. Bianca and Tanya are mine though. You steal them, you die!**

**Chapter 5: Speaking Solutions**

A weird beeping noise awoke Tanya and she sat up quickly, squinting her eyes to see in the darkness. She could just make out the sound of tapping and almost silent music. Without making a sound, Tanya lit the candle on her bedside table and it gave her enough light to see Bianca on the floor, playing a PSP.

"I don't believe you!''she squeaked, making Bianca turn around with wide eyes. "You've had a form of technology and didn't tell me?''

"Uh. . .sorry?''Bianca said weakly, trying to hide the contraption behind her back.

''Give it to me,''Tanya ordered, holding out her hand.

''You're askin' the wrong one.''

''Hand it over!''

''Let me think. . .''Bianca said, pretending to do so, ''no!''

At first, it seemed as if Tanya was going to blow her top, but then she suddenly began to calm down and she was the perfect picture of sereneliness.

''Okay,''she said simply and turned to get back in the bed.

''That's it?''Bianca asked in suspicioun, inching closer to the bed and her sister nodded. " Why?''

''It's yours, isn't it? You have a right to it.''

''Right. . .''she nodded and Tanya blew out the candle without another word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Next Morning&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rays from the sun woke Bianca and she rolled onto her sighed, yawning as she opened her bleary eyes. She slowly slid out of bed, vaguely noticing her sister's side of the bed being empty, and stumbled over to her vanity to do her hair. What she saw in the mirror made her drop the brush and her sleepy eyes widened five inches.

''Taaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&The Dining Hall&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tanya smirked in satisfaction when she heard the screech of her name throughout the entire castle. The elves stared at her in utter confusion before the loud bang of the large, dining room door being thrusted open, caught their attention. There stood Bianca, all of her hair covered in a sticky, brown substance. Her eyes were filled with anger as they searched the room for the culprit.

''You!''she growled, pointing a finger at her sister. ''You did this!''

''Me?''Tanya asked in an all too innocent voice. ''Why would I _do_ such a thing?''

Hvaing seen the sight of Binaca, Elladan and Elrohir snickered into their goblets of water. Both knew, from many years of experience, that the accusing look on one of the girl's faces and the smug look on the other's ment that someone had pulled a prank

With what sounded like a war cry, Bianca dashed forward at almost lightening speed and tackled her sister out of the chair. They both were sprawled out on the ground, Bianca trying to choke the crap out of her sister and Tanya returning the favour. Strider rushed forward and tried to pry them apart with little to no success.

''**A little help here?**''he asked Elrohir and Elladan and together they managed to pull the girls apart.

''**Send them to seperate rooms, Estel,**'' Elrond ordered. ''**Atleast until Mithrandir comes. Maybe he will have a solution to the language barrier.**''

With that, the twins were seperated for the rest of the morning. Bianca was sent to the room to wash the goo out of her hair and Tanya, to the library. Even though both were in completely different wings of the castle, both had the same train of thought: '_This situation sucks ass!_'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Afternoon&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tanya sat in a corner of the massive library, still sulking about the fight and when her stomach growled, she sulked about her unfinished breakfast. Her sulking was brought to a pause when the doors to the library were opened and a tall, old man wearing grey robes walked in. His face was wrinkled, his hair and beared were long and grey with age and his eyes danced with wisedom. Tanya spotted an object in his hand and he seemed to be trying to give it to her.

She reached out for it and examined it. The object turned out to be a knecklace of some sort. It was a thin, gold chain with what looked like a purple pearl, dangling from it. Tanya put it on, a small, tingling sensation flowed through her entire body and she looked at the old man with curiousity. He smiled, making even more wrinkles appear, but it was not unkind.

''I see that it is working,''the man chuckled and her mouth dropped to the ground. ''The language barrier is penetrated.''

''What the hell?''

''I believe introductions are in order. I am Gandalf the Grey and you are. . .?''

''Tanya.''

''Well Tanya,''began Gandalf, ''let us go to see your sister.''

She clenched her jaw, but followed him out of the library without any signs of protest.

They found Bianca, clean once again, sitting on the bed. She turned around to see who had walked in and scowled at the sight of her sister.

''What brings you here, sister dear?''she snarled and then added, ''Who's the old fart?''

''Just take the damned knecklace so we can all get on with our lives,''Tanya snapped. ''He's been holding it out to you for a century!''

Bianca snatched the knecklace from Gandalf and put it around her kneck.

''Now you two are able to read and understand what we call Westron,''Gandalf explained. ''The only person who can take off those knecklaces are yourselves. They hold very strong magic, but are not breakable and won't fall off.''

''Oh shit! I can understand you!''

''I think we've established that, Bianca,''said Tanya.

''I think we've established that, Bianca,''her sister mocked, in a babyish tone.

Tanya sighed and left the room leaving her still sulking sister behind with Gandalf.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yay! The language barrier is gone! Now the real fun begins, but in another chapter. Luckily, you won't have to wait for it, because I've already written it and it should be posted. Review!**

**LoveRabby**


	6. Frodo Awakens

**Here's another chapter to keep all you good reviewers happy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter One! I hate repeating myself. . .**

**Chapter 6: Frodo Awakens**

It had been an entire week since Tanya and Bianca were given the enchanted knecklaces and neither would speak to eachother. Tanya had been filling up her days in the library with Gandalf or Arwen, Elrond's daughter, while Bianca spent her time playing jokes on the noble elves with Elladan and Elrohir. They avoided eachother every chance they got or if they were unable to, they'd ignore eachother. Tanya sensed that Gandalf was worried about the hobbit, Frodo, who still lay fast asleep in one of the many guest rooms. All they could do was wait, but she didn't know what they were waiting for.

There seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over everything and everyone and no one would answer her questions. Lord Elrond completely ignored them and Gandalf would keep telling her, ''All will be explained in due time''. Since his answers were always bullshit, she stopped asking him and began to research, trying to see if there was a connection between Frodo and the evil creatures that tried to attack him. It seemed like they wanted something very badly enough to track him down.

''If only I had watched the movie,''Tanya murmured to herself when she pulled a particularly large book from off the library shelf, ''then I would know what was going on _now_ instead of in _due time_.''

Footsteps from the hall made her turn from the yellowing pages of the text book to see her sister, followed by Elladan and Elrohir, walk in.

''You're still in here?''she asked, looking at the dust that covered the books with distaste. ''What are you doing?''

''Oh, so you're talking to me now?''Tanya mocked, ''And to answer your question, I'm researching.''

''I'm bored. What are you researching?''

''Middle-Earth.''

''Middle what?''

Tanya rolled her eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath to calm herself.

''You mean to tell me that you've been here for almost an entire month and still don't know where you are?''she asked, hoping to God that she was wrong.

''That's right.'' No regret was even in a syllable of her sentence.

''Well, this place is called Middle Earth and the people that you have been hanging around with are called Elves.''

''I know atleast that much,''Bianca snapped, ''I'm not a complete idiot!''

''Yeah, some parts are missing,''Tanya muttered.

''What?''

''Nothing. . .just thinking aloud.''

Bianca sat down next to her sister, just as Elladan and Elrohir left the room. They were probably going to terrorize some other poor soul; Preferably Strider or Glorfindel.

''Come outside with me, I'm bored,''she groaned, trying to pull Tanya out of her seat.

''Whatever - I'm not going to find anything new with you buggin' me.''

Tanya let herself be pulled outside into the gardens, barely listening to her sister's mindless chatter, and thinking about what Frodo had to do with everyone's somber moods. Maybe she was looking too much into the whole Frodo thing. Maybe she should just enjoy her time here. Maybe there was nothing going on at all.

A loud horn sounded and she watched the gates to Rivendale open to let in a group of armed, blonde elves who were astride beautiful mares. _Or maybe my hair catches on fire and my eyes fall out! _There was definitely something going on and she, Tanya, was going to find out what it was. Tearing her eyes away from the newcommers, she forced herself to listen to her sister who was chattering happily about all of the pranks she had pulled on Lord Elrond.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bianca's hands gripped the bed's pole as a maid tightened her laces on the corset to an unimaginably small size.

''Tell me, why are we doing this - again?''she wheezed and bit her bottom lip.

''Formal dinner,''Tanya answered simply. She too was only in her corset, fixing her hair up in intricate braids. ''Important people are supposed to be there and Frodo is finally awake.''

After the group of Elves had come, more beings of Middle-Earth began to appear. Dwarves and Men. There was only one problem, Elves and Dwarves don't get along so there had been merciless pranks played on the poor creatures by Elrohir and Elladan.

''Oh yeah, the midget - _ouch!_'' Her corset was pulled even tighter.

''Hobbit,''Tanya corrected.

The maids left, assuming that they could finish dressing by themselves. Tanya slipped into a flowing gown of red velvet and silk. The silk sleeves were fitted but flowed out at the elbow and ended at just at the beginning of her finger nails.The kneckline was modest and square, but the dress was tight at the torso and flared out at the hips. You could just see her silk slippers, peeking out from under the hem. Bianca's gown was a complete replica of her's except it was blue.

''I really hate gowns. . .''she muttered as they headed to the dining room. ''Who the hell wears corsets!''

''_Shh!_''Tanya exclaimed when they approached the dinning room doors. ''Do you want everyone to know about our underwear?''

''Whatever. . .''

They were seated next to the new elves and across from them sat Elladan, Elrohir, and Strider.

Tanya suspected that Strider had arranged the seating as to keep an eye on her sister and herself. Dinner was not in the least a quiet affair; laughter and languages all mingled to make noise that was, surprisingly, pleasant. Not at all like the loud roar of their school cafeteria back home. The dwarves mainly spoke amoung themselves, occasionaly sending the elves suspicious glares. Elrohir was regailing Strider and Bianca with the tale about how he and Elladan had dyed Glorfindel's hair pink and the said elf, who sat down the length of the table, scowled at them.

Tanya just sat there, staring into space and mindlessly pushing her fruit around her plate. What she would give for a burger and fries instead of living like a vegetarian. She noticed that Frodo also seemed to be having a lousy time, maybe worse. The poor guy looked like he was ready to run back to his room at any sudden movement. She noticed the chubby hobbit - Sam something or another - was trying to get him to join in with the chatter, but Frodo only shook his head and turned his attention back to his plate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The night had gone a lot slower than most would have liked. Some of the men had drunken too much wine and were laughing at things that others could not see. The elves stared at them in barely hidden disgust, while Elladan and Tanya tried to get the men to drink more, but after a sharp glance from Elrond, they stopped and went about their business.

"Your father is such a party-pooper!''Tanya had exclaimed, not bothering to keep her voice down for she had already drunk three glasses of strong, elven,wine and her tongue was a bit loose.

Now, Bianca awoke to the rays of the sun and the usual chirping of the birds. She didn't move or open her eyes just yet for she was still thinking about her weird dream. It had been dark and cool and she had been floating in this oblivion for hours. There seemed to be no one around and she was unable to move or talk. There was this weird, light feeling in the pit of her stomach then; much like the same sensation she was having now. She turned her body to lay on her stomach, but didn't feel the soft cushion of the bed, but something hard and cool.

Finally opening her eyes, she noticed two things. Her sister snoring beside her and that they were not on the bed. But what could they be on? She raised up a little to see what she was lying on and saw painted murals. The same murals that were on the ceiling. Bianca's eyes got wide and her heart started to beat faster.

''Uh, Bianca?''whispered Tanya from her right. ''What are we doing on the ceiling?''

''I really don - ''Bianca's sentence was cut off by her screams as she started to plummet to the floor. She closed her eyes tight, waiting for the hard impact, but it never came. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was hoovering just a few inches from the floor.

''This is so weird. . . .''Tanya squeaked from above her and she could only knod, numbly.

It took about a half an hour to get Tanya off of the ceiling and even an hour later the two were still a bit shaken from their morning surprise.

''We tell no one about this,''Bianca decided, ''we're different enough as it is.''

But Tanya had every intention of telling someone about the whole ordeal; preferably Gandalf. So she and her sister went their seperate ways. She, to the library, and Bianca, out with Elladan and Elrohir. It didn't surprise Tanya when she spotted Gandalf having a conversation with Frodo at one of the library tables. Their conversation ended ubruptly when they caught sight of her and Frodo said a quick good-bye before leaving.

''And what can I do for you, little one?''asked Gandalf.

''Well. . . ''she told him all about her morning disaster and he listened quietly, frowning here and there.

''I will have to talk to Lord Elrond about this,''he told her when she finished.

''You don't think he'll kick us out, do you?''she asked, her eyes widening in worry.

''No, no, child,''Gandalf assured her and waved his hand at her nonsense question. ''Although, this is a quite serious matter that needs to be discussed.''

Tanya nodded and Gandalf walked off, most likely to Elrond's study. Since there was nothing else to do, she decided to research more about Middle-Earth. For a few hours, she wandered aimlessly through page after page of supposedly lost tales until something caught her eye.

''Sauron?''she murmered, looking over the name that seemed so familiar somehow.

Tanya became engrossed Sauron's tale about the magical rings. . . .

''One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all. . .and in the darkness bind them.''

A small gasp escaped her lips when she realized what all of the hushed conversations were about; why all of middle-earth's races had gathered. It was about a ring. A ring that could be dangerous to all of middle-earth.

''Holy shit!''she exclaimed aloud and rushed out of the library, causing several elves to look her way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well, that's all for now! Review!**

**LoveRabby**


End file.
